Son of Apocolyspe
by ApocSM
Summary: The night that Hagrid came for Harry Potter another man made it before him. When he arrived the man looked at him and disappeared. Harry Potter has been adopted. WRITING NEXT CHAPTER. NO LONGER ON HOLD.
1. Chapter 1: The Adoption

"English" Thoughts Parseltongue   
Son of Apocolyspe 

Summary: The night that Hagrid came for Harry Potter another man made it before him. When he arrived the man looked at him and disappeared. Harry Potter has been adopted.

The Adoption 

Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk and sighed. He had failed. Harry Potter was gone, taken by somebody he didn't know. He should have gone to get Harry himself, but instead he had sent Hagrid. "Curses!" he muttered. "I knew I should have had done something else. Now the wizarding world is truly doomed." then he sighed again. Suddenly he heard a knock from his door. _Who could that be at this ungodly hour of the night?_ he thought. He sighed,_ Ah, I might as well go get it. Nothing worse could happen._ "Come in!" he shouted. A man entered the door, dressed in a suit. He had a black tux, black pants, black bowler hat, black shoes, red shirt, silver tie, and a cane which had a large emerald at the top and looked like it was made of ebony. He also had a child in his arms. A baby. Harry Potter, to be exact. Albus sat up happily and beamed at the man. "Ah, I see you have brought young Potter. Please sit down, tell me your name." "I have not brought Ixidor here to give to you Dumbledore. And by the way my name is Apocolyspe. Recognize it? No? You should. I'm a god Dumbledore. The one that created everything. Ring a bell? No, not yet I see. Perhaps this name will tell you. Demon of Darkness, the name my enemies gave me. Ah, I see you recognize me." Apocolyspe said. "So you are Apocolyspe. I always wanted to meet you, the legends about you are infamous. And don't you mean Harry, not Ixidor?" said Albus. "No Albus, I mean Ixidor. Ixidor Caleje Master. My son. You see Albus, I am adopting the young one here, and there is nothing you can do to stop me. Oh, don't worry Albus, he will be well taken care of. My best will train him. I will send him back when he roughly thirteen million years old. Oh, don't worry Albus, that is only about twelve, thirteen years in this world. He will be a god. The god of magic. Won't you Ix? Won't you my son." He said. Albus looked defeated. "What do you need me to do then? You already have him! You don't need me!" "On the contrary Albus, I do need you. I want to make this legal in this world. You are going to sign this contract. In blood. Got it?" Albus nodded. "Good. Sign here and here." Albus signed the paper with his blood defeated. "Ah, perfect. Goodbye Albus, I'll see you in thirteen years." And with that Apocolyspe left.

After he left. Albus Dumbledore broke down into tears. "What have I done, oh what have I done?"

AN: There is the first chapter of this story! How'd ya like it? Good, Bad? Read and review please!!! Give me suggestions if you have any. If you have any questions ask away. And check out my C2 community!!!!

What house should Harry be in when he goes to Hogwarts?

Gryffindor

Slytherin

Ravenclaw

Hufflepuff

Or the unknown house: Ambrosia

Should Ron and Hermione be friends with Draco? Yes, no?


	2. Chapter 2: Home and Teachers

"English" Thoughts Parseltongue "Apocolyspian" Chapter 2: A Home and Mentors 

Young Ixidor Master walked about his fathers Citadel. _His fathers_. That thought made him proud, that his father was the creator, the ruler of this Citadel, the Dark Citadel, and the planet which it lay upon. Ragnorok. The ever-growing world, flooded wit ha million different races, all who were loyal to his father. He was only little over a million years old and he showed wisdom beyond those of his ages. Gods that were older him to be exact. His father had told him that he was from a planet named Earth, in the Galaxy Remusex, far beyond the reaches of Carcon and Reje. He said that he had done a ritual to him, Ixidor, that made him a god. He had done a blood ritual and now the blood of Apocolyspe ran through his veins. He pondered that for a moment while he stopped and looked around to catch his bearings. The Portal Chamber. This was the place where he had come through. Still, after so many years of being in this place, it still amazed him to see how much his father had put in to the citadel. The huge doors were made of the wood that grew only in the Blacklands, the Kujos. Along its huge frame, massive etchings of battles and figures laced its surface. Most prominent of the carvings was the massive armoured figure in the center, which was on both of the double doors. The figure stood out amongst the rest, its huge amoured frame radiating divine power. When he had asked his father who it was, his father had leaned down to his ear and said "It is me son. Me in my glory and power. You se that armour and sword, my son? Those I hand crafted deep within Mount Despe, which this grand citadel is built upon. Ah, but that was years ago my son. When we are older I will show what I truly look like with that armour on, and what I look like without it." And years later he had, and it had been a magnificent sight. He had walked into the dining hall for his dinner when he had noticed everyone was quiet. Confused, he had looked up to the seat at which his father sat, and saw the huge armoured figure he had saw on the portal door. As he gazed upon his father, his awe grew. The armour truly was magnificent. Huge spikes jutted out of the shoulder pads, his helm was that of a malevolent looking skull from nightmares, his sword hilt was inlaid with a magnificent black jem, and the scabbard was covered with the best jewels money could buy. The figure turned and looked at him. He saw a hint of a smile in the helm, and the figure took off its helm. Beneath the helm was a thin gaunt face, whose skin was blacker then night, and red eyes froze any man that gazed upon them with fear. "As I told you my son." The figure.. his father said. "I would you show you how I truly look when you are older. Well here I am. I know I may look evil, but believe me I am perhaps as good as a man or god can get. Do you still love me?" "Of course I still love you dad! Nothing could stop me from loving you!" Ixidor said. His father smiled. "I had hoped you would say that Ix. Come it is time for your to meet your mentors." With those words they left the room to go meet his mentors. As they walked, Ixidor noticed this was a place he had never been before, and he wondered why he did not know of it. Finally they reached a huge door, this one made out of adamante and bore no carvings. His father opened the door and beckoned him in. In the room were a bunch of people that he recognized vaguely. His father quickly took to introducing them to him. "Ix, I would like you to meet your mentors. This is Chaos, your grandfather, he will teach you all the things you need to know to be a god. This is Raistlin, my apprentice, he will teach you in the arts of magic. This is Aegis, head of the Snake Mages, he will teach you to use your gift of parseltongue. He is Lord Soth, he is a Death Knight, the Admiral of my Armies, he shall teach you the ways of death, that is Bladesmaster, he shall teach you the way of the blade, he is my creation, that is Shapetaje, the leader of the Shapeshifters, he shall teach you to morph, and that is Draconis Nobilius, the head of the Dragon Guards, he shall teach you tactics and strategy while his father teaches you knowledge. The other leaders and my other friends shall advise you time to time and I advise you to listen to them. You may go and prepare for your lessons tomorrow." And with that Ixidor left, knowing that he would be great, but dreading the day he would be sent to the mortal realm of Earth, to go to the school Hogwarts.

AN: What did you think? Review please!!!!!

**Jarvey: **I have taken what you have said to mind, and done it to the story. Thanx for the review!!!!

**shadow of the black abyss: **Thanx for the review!!! I have not really decided what house to put him in yet, but yes I did get the name for the unknown house from one of the forms of Merlin's name. If I put Harry/Ixidor in Ambrosia, that hat will inform him that it was started by Merlin.

**LOYAL: **Hope you have liked this chapter LOYAL. Thanx for the review!

**Silver Kistune: **Thanx for the review!!! I took your suggestion to mind and put the spaces in-between the areas where they are speaking.

**sYnergY's Duality: **Thanx for the review!!! I know its cool that he was adopted by a divine being. Apocolyspe is my creation and he is the son of Chaos. He created the Universe. If you have any suggestions about some of the Gods he should have as friends suggest them. I doesn't matter if you made them up or not, but if you made them up say they are the god of and whose child they are!!!!

**TraBuch: **Thanx for the review! I am actually thinking of making Ron and Hermione not his friends and instead having some of the demigods or some children from the other species go to school with him.

**I have some questions:**

**How powerful should Harry be?**

**Should Harry be a dark evil or a dark light?**

**Do you have any suggestions who Harry should befriend while he is on Ragnorok? If you have suggestions please tell me!!! **


	3. Chapter 3: Lessons Part 1 Chaos

"English" Thoughts Parseltongue "Apocolyspian" Lessons- Part One: Chaos 

"Now, Ixidor, there is quite a few things that you must know about before we start talking. In the mortal world they refer to your father as the creator of the Horsemen of Apocalyspe. That is true. But what is not true, is their thoughts that I am the first of the horsemen. Kaos is the first of the horsemen. There is a difference. The mortals just spell it how you spell my name, because they obviously have no idea what a god is. I created Kaos. Now on to our lessons. Let us start with….. the Horsemen. This is an excerpt from a book that I wrote, long ago so I really don't remember it:

"The Horsemen of Apocolyspe: Chapter 5 

_The horsemen are a very peculiar sort. They consist of Kaos, Death, Famine, War, and Pestilence. In reality the only horseman that was not a creation of Chaos or Apocolyspe is Death. Death is the son of Apocolyspe, therefore my son. The horsemen idea was created around 16000 BE (Before Earth). It was generally considered that when planets were inhabited that eventually there would be a disaster that ended all that life on the planets and started life all over again. This idea was given the name Ragnorok and Apocalyspe, which is very different the name Apocolyspe, which my son has. The horsemen idea caught on and many liked the idea, but some still disliked it. The various ones that liked the idea and the ones that did not were brought into a large room in the Midfields of Ragnorok. Once their Apocolyspe brought out a bag of marbles with strange markings on them. He said, "Yet have I not created planets, but here you are already arguing about them. And here and now I will remedy that. In this bag are thousands upon thousands of ideas. Yes ideas. They are the ideas that will become a planet. Each idea contains the full picture and information needed to create a planet. Such as the various species, the races, that shall live and evolve upon them. Once you gain control of a planet, you have the ability to create one million things. A race of species is counted as one. These ideas I will put in a bag, a wheel of luck, if you may call it. At random, I will choose an idea and place it into one of these bowls. At the end of the choosing you will flip a coin to decide which side gets which bowl. When that is done, you will distribute the ideas among you group, the same way as I did among you. Let us begin. With that they commenced and the ideas were distributed into the various groups and then further distributed amongst the members of that group. Once finished the ideas became planets that were nurtured to ripen. And then the riders established themselves among the planets of one of the groups._

Excerpt from the 'Pre Planetary History'. Written by Raistlin Majere. Apprentice to Apocolyspe S. Master.

"Now that I have told you this we can talk normally. In the tongue, the language that I have created. That which I call English. Give me a second, and I will transfer my knowledge of the language to you, Ixidor. Now I am going to speak in English and you will respond correctly if you can hear me. Ready? Good: 

"All that is created is the Gods, and all shall be."

"And so the world shall tremble at their mighty steps, and all shall fall to their knees in the might of the Master Family Clan, those who rule all." Ixidor stated in clear English.

"Good, Good!" said Chaos. " Now the fun can truly begin" and he than began to cackle evilly.

AN: Sorry for the little shortness. I am not going to have any response to the reviews right now, because my fingers are a little tired and I want to check my mail, but I will respond to one thing. I don't really remember who wanted to know about the Horsemen, but there the information about them is, so have fun digesting that info!!! That took a long time, since I _was_ gone for a few days and I still am recuperating. I will update in a few days time but it might be a while for me to gather the information for the planning and writing of the next part of Harry/Ixidor's lessons with Chaos. As speaking of that, what do you think of Chaos? I am thinking of making him a friend of Harry's. Anyway, I chose Harry to be Dark Light, and to be a super powerful god being that is forbidden to blow any thing larger than an island fifty miles in circumference up. Here are a few questions:

**What should Harry's god form look like?**

**When Harry goes to Hogwarts should someone from Slytherin confront him and start being rude, so he retaliates against them AKA attacks?**

**Should Harry find out that his true parents had the blood of the Gods in their veins?**

**Should I have Harry as being the creator of the races of the Elves, Goblins, Engineer Gnomes (like from Dragon Lance), Eldar (from Warhammer 40K), Lizardmen (Warhammer Fantasy), and the Necrontyr (also from Warhammer 40K?**

**If you have any suggestions about anything else I should include in future chapters tell me!!!!**


	4. Interlude One: A Universe of His Own

Parseltongue Thoughts "Apocolyspian" "English" Text 

This is before his first class. It is when Apocolyspe gives Ix a universe of his own to control.

INTERLUDE ONE: A UNIVERSE OF HIS OWN 

**Master Ixidor, your father wishessss to see you. **

Ixidor turned around from his seat in the meditation circle to discover one of the Snake-Magi waiting for him. Ixidor sighed and nodded.

**Tell father that I shall be there in a moment. Did he mention what he wanted thissss time?** Ix hissed back.

**No young masssster. But I sssee your Parsssseltongue issss improving. It seems that our great lord has taught you well.** And with that he left.

Ixidor got up and dressed and began to walk towards his fathers' room absently wondering what he wanted now. He wondered if it was about his present. Once at the doors to his fathers' room he saw his father and walked up to him.

"**Hello father. You wished to see me?" **his father stayed silent.** "Father"** he said, getting annoyed, **"Is there something you want?"**

"**Yes my son, there is. I called you to present you with a present. Ah…. Don't say anything. Your present is an entire race of people and a universe-the universe of the story/game called Warhammer and Warhammer 40,000. The people are led by the Mechanicus Deus- the Machine Gods." **Apocolyspe said.

"**Thank you father. I am honoured by your gift."**

"**Your welcome now go and visit your new present."**

_AN: OK, I know this is really short, but I made it that way because I probably going to add on to it. I was going to put the history of the race he is gaining control of but I really did not want to dig it out. So sorry about the long wait! I had way to much shit to do. You know homework and that crap. Also I was trying to think of what the next class with Chaos should be about. If you have any suggestion send them in. Oh and just for reference Apocolyspe is the bringer of the end of the world as I explained earlier on in the story. His name is Apoc**o**lyspe. The end of the world is Apoc**a**lyspe. And the Planet is not the other word for the end of the world. Ragn**o**rok. That is the planet. Ragn**a**rok. That is the end of the world. Anyway questions._

_**How old should Harry be when he goes to Hogwarts?**_

**_I was thinking of making at least ten million and have him go to Hogwarts in Ron and Hermione's third year or fourth year._**

**_Should Raistlin Majere, Apprentice to Apocolyspe, Master of Past, Present, and Future teach forgotten lore at Hogwarts?_**

_**Simple. Just yes or no.**_

**_Should Apocolyspe go to Hogwarts to keep an eye on Ix? Should he teach a muggle and magical self-defense class?_**


	5. AN 1

Sorry readers but this is but an authors note. As all may see this story is going supremely well.

Thanx everybody for the reviews and I will update as soon as I can. I am planning on having the next chapter be of medium length and involve a Lesson with Chaos and Chaos taking him to the Mortal World (Earth though they call it Terrra)

I have just reread my story on and I have spotted quite a few mistakes that I have made. I will correct those.

Furthermore, this story will involve quite a few crossovers, such as Dragonlance and Warhammer.

Harry will be 13-14 million years old when he goes to Hogwarts, and he will be in an entirely different house than Ambrosia and the others (tricked you, didn't I?) he shall be in House Chaos, named and created by his Grandfather, when Chaos assumed the body of a mortal and wore the Identity of the Founders Godfather Alazor, the father of Merlin.

Also, at first Ixidor shall not be friends (it will happen later in the story) with any of the Hogwarts characters, but friends with some of his more… shall I say mortal brothers, sisters, cousins, and nephews. Also some of the Mechanicus Deus shall go to Hogwarts, resplendent in their armour (Mechanicus Deus is a kind of pre-human space Marine race that I created). These shall include Tsaroth, Machine God of Knowledge, Omnissiah, Machine God of Machines, and Gdolkin, Machine God of War (I shall place the history of this race sometime (hopefully) soon as another fanfic).

Raistlin Majere, Master of Past and Present, shall not teach ancient Majick, instead Apocolyspe shall teach Ancient Majick instead. Raistlin shall accompany Ixidor as a student in house Chaos along with some of the younger gods. Also, some of the staff of The Unseen University shall travel to Hogwarts along with some of the other humorous characters and shall appear now and then at random intervals, some of which will be: Mustrum Ridcully, Archchancellor of the Unseen University (UU), Esmerelda "Granny" Weatherwax, Captain Carrot, Commander Sam Vimes, Rincewind and the Luggage, the Librarian, Lord Havelock Vetinari, CMOT Dibbler, and our favorite character, Death!

Lord Soth (the death knight from Discworld) and the Mechanicus Deus warriors shall teach all types of Mortal Defense. And Remus Lupin will, of course, be the DADA teacher.

I have finally gotten around to writing another chapter for the story too. Yippee! Anyway… it took me so long to start up another chapter because I had all this school stuff going on, I had camps to go too and… well those are just excuses. The real reason I have not been able to start up the chapter is because I couldn't think of what Chaos should teach Ixidor first. There were just so many things to pick from! Anyway… I probably won't have the next chapter up for a while because I am leaving to Utah for Christmas soon… but hopefully I'll get a bit done before then. I hope for this chapter to encompass most of the lessons with Chaos. By the way… Thanx for all the reviews! I would respond to them, but there are just so many… anyway… I have some questions!

**What should Ixidor's animagus forms be?**

**And how many should he have?**

**What should his appearance be when he arrives at Hogwarts?**

**How should I portray Dumbledore, as a nice old man, a manipulative old bastard or something different?**

**Should I have Ixidor be a beastspeaker?**

**How should Ix arrive at Hogwarts, by the train or by some grand display of his power?**

**And anything else you think I should add to the story!**


	6. Chapter 4: Lessons Part 2 Grandfather

_**Apocolyspian**_

_'Thoughts'_

_Writing_

"_Parseltongue"_

"English"

Lessons from a Slightly Deranged Grandfather- Part 1 "Ixidor," said Chaos, we shall now begin our lessons truly. "First thing you need to know is proper, uh… we shall say manners when dealing with other gods. As a child of Apocolyspe you should hold yourself in permanent higher standing above the others. This is because of two things, other than whom your father is, who your grandfather is, me, and what your power level is. To be know to have more power than others, you must hold yourself as a king would towards peasants, you must think you are more than the others, because then the others will think you above them." 

"This is a key part of a God's existence. 'To be revered, you must believe, to believe you must know, to know you must listen, to listen, you must obey.' This is the mantra of the Gods. The code, so to speak. These words have specific meaning, each phrase a different field in which you will be taught. They are known as the Code of Deus. The Code specifically is directed at the fact of mortals following you and worshipping you as a god, and only mortals. Gods are another thing."

"All must be one, for one alone is none, when the body and the soul are separate entities, the mind faces the verse alone, for without three as one, all shall be for naught, and respect shall count for nothing, for none shall be one."

"The Archimedes Word. This… obtuse phrase is the foundation of all Gods behaviors, the stone that anchors our society. Without this phrase there would be no hierarchy, no order, no chaos, just… nothing. For the Archimedes Word is the phrase that details how a God must act how a god must be. This is separated into several parts. The body. The soul. The mind. The entity. Each part is a crucial aspect of your being. Without one part you are nothing. Remember this grandson, and you shall get along finely in our world."

"First the Code of Deus. 'To be revered, you must believe.'

"What does this mean, young Ixidor? You tell me what you believe it means, and we shall see if you can understand the slight madness of the mind which devised it."

"It means, that to have followers and be a god, you must believe in yourself?" Ixidor guessed with a hopeful look.

"Close, but no cigar." Said Chaos. Pausing, her pursed his lips thoughtfully before speaking.

"To be revered, you must believe. In essence, this means that for people to believe, to worship, to follow you, you must believe first in everything. The universe, yourself, your worshippers, other Gods. You must take yourself and see what living and existing like they do is like. You must take all perspectives of reality and examine them. You must believe, because in believing you succeed in being."

"To believe, you must know. Now this one should be simple. Just think about it Ix."

Ixidor sat quietly for a few moments, pondering the phrase. He looked at it from all angles considering it closely. '_In the name of the Void, what in all the hells does this mean? To believe, you must know. I know if I answer it in one sentence I won't even be close to the real answer. Why by Giljel, must this code be so damn cryptic.'_

"It means that in order to believe you must, know the existence of all. You must understand everything." He said finally.

"And?" Questioned Chaos. "What else? Surely you have more to say than that. Surely you are using the entirety of your mind to figure this out. In the name of Magick boy, think! Don't just take the first phrase and try to piece everything together out of that. Expand on it, add to it. Surely you can do that?"

"Yes. Of course grandfather." Stated Ixidor. "You must know the being of all. Of your worshippers, of your family, your home, your enemies, your friends, of everything. You must understand the making of every tiny ounce of existence must know its weaves, and its thoughts. To believe, you must first know how to believe. To know how to believe, you must know how everything works." Ixidor finished proudly.

"Yes, yes! That is it! Good, good Ixidor. Perhaps you are fit to be a great god. But that is just the beginning you must decipher everything. You must take it all apart, and use the phrases before to make a rough sketch, and then use your mind to explain the rest. Do this, grandson, and you shall be great indeed."

"Now, one of the two of the most important of the phrases in the Code. 'To know, you must listen.'"

Chaos looked thoughtful for a second, before noticing Ixidor about to speak. "No, no Ixidor, this is one for the teacher to answer, not the student. The reality of it is hard for even the most power to understand. Why, from what I know, only I and my sons understand it completely."

"'To know, you must listen.' You must listen to your teachers, to your family to your friends. That is what kind of what you were going to say, right Ix?" Ixidor nodded."

"No offense to you, Ixidor but that is not even close. Don't take it personal, most Gods get it wrong on the first, oh, few hundred or sow times. As I said it is extremely complex."

"The phrase is directed to the Void. You must listen to the Void, hear the whispers echoing from the nothingness of its interior. But to listen to the Void, you must have already listened to and understood the words of the Multiverse and existence. You must have listened to their talk and their pleas, and feelings."

"The Void is an existence in which everything is, and to know the Void and the Multiverse, you must know yourself. Pity not yourself, feel not, hate yourself not, love yourself not. Just know yourself and all shall become clear. That is the first of the three steps of the knowing. Yourself. The Multiverse. The Void. These three steps I cannot help you in, you must complete it yourself."

Suddenly Chaos stopped and grinned, turning around to look at Ixidor maliciously.

"Ahhh… but now it is time to learn of the Archimedes Word, for I have taught you all I will about the Code, and you must learn everything else about it yourself."

**Mwahahahaha!!! Cliffy!!! I know I have not updated for a while, so this is to just entice you, mine readers, while I… complete the other half.**

**Please dear people, review, tell me suggestions of how I should phrase the explanation of the Code, and so on. **

**And what do you think of Chaos so far, hmmm? He will get slightly crazier later on in the story. **

**Also, please, please, send ideas of what to put as Ixidor's God friends. I need information!!!! I already have, Set, Ra, Anubis, Thor, Loki, and some Aztec Gods lines up, but I need some original Gods!!! Please, I bow down before your great minds, reviewers, answer my prayers!!!!**


End file.
